


Roses by the Bunches

by FigureSgayts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (idk what yall consider minor but i consider it minor lmao), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Crack Fic, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/FigureSgayts
Summary: Working at a small cafe makes for Rey knowing all the normal customers, so when an unfamiliar face comes in, she can't help but feel curious.





	

It’s exhausting, really, where Rey works. The small cafe brings in more business than it has any right to - the damn thing is some small hole in the wall place, yet somehow it manages to also be busier than the damn Starbuck that she had previously worked at. However, the nice part about it is that it tends to draw in regular customers that quickly turn into familiar faces. While not all of them are the most pleasant of people, there’s still something nice that comes from being able to work with mostly the same people every day as customers.

But, at least once every few days, someone new will come it. Some are obviously not actually from Boston, and are just visiting - they tend to only be seen once, maybe twice on the odd occasion - and some are from the area - these tend to be more hit and miss when it comes to returning. But everybody who comes through the front doors seems to hold such different personalities from the person before them. Some people are downright nasty and difficult, and Rey wishes that she could chew them out for an hour straight without worrying about any consequences beyond Poe and Finn giggling hysterically behind her for the actions. Others are sweet, nice, and enjoyable customers.

Some people are neither. Nothing. Unable to be read. Too polite to be outright infuriating, but also giving off a bit of a cold air that makes it impossible for them to be labeled as nice. They’re this odd in between that, if they drift by when it’s not busy, leave Rey trying to read them in some way. Because while the world isn’t black and white, when it comes to customers, they all are. They’re their either awful or okay, and there is no in between on this spectrum. There simply isn’t. 

The man sitting at the table in the far left corner is one of those people who sit on the edge. “Kylo” he had said his name was. Kylo. It sat oddly in the back of her head, as if it were a familiar name that she should know. But her mind fails to bring up who he was, that she knows him, and instead leaves her to watch him silently. It’s an odd name, and that’s why it sits awkwardly with her. Surely if she had heard the name before, she’d remember where, even if it was just in passing. No matter how hard she tries to remember, though, Rey can’t bring even a small fragment of the memory to the surface.

There’s something about the way that he seems conflicted, unsure about what to do, that draws Rey to him. His eyes were a wild storm of emotion when he walked in, yet when he went to order something, his voice was steady, not showing an ounce of the emotions painted across his face and movements. And now, as he sits to drink, his movements are smooth. Almost too smooth, Rey thinks. They seem near robotic.

“You gonna go on break soon?”

Rey turns around quickly, looking up at Finn as he stands not even a foot in front of him? His eyes are sparkling, knowing. He knows exactly how her mind is running, where it’s going in her never ending quest to know who people are.

Rey looks down at her watch, and sees that she can now technically go on break whenever she wants. Granted, it’s only a ten minute break, but it’s better than nothing. “Uh, yeah, actually,” she says, looking back at the door real quick. It seems silent for now. Part of her wants to wait until it’s a little busier, just so that she can dodge the rush, but with only Finn and Jessika working right now, she always feels like it’d be a pretty dick move. “Right now, actually, I think I will.”

Will Rey regret it when, in a half hour, the clock hits three and the shop will be thrust into a waiting anticipation for a flood of activity? Yes, she most probably will, but she’ll also leave with a clearer conscious knowing she didn’t leave two of her closest friends to deal with the atrocity that is trying to keep up in peak hours.

“You know, it’d sure be nice if we were given more than just enough time to run to the bathroom and _maybe_ eat or drink something from the shop for a break you know,” Rey sighs, walking away from the counter. Or, if it’s not cold colder than all of hell frozen over, maybe walk around out behind the shop in the not-so-clean alley that sits behind the building.

“You can say that again,” Finn says with a small grin, giving Rey a small pat on the back. “Have fun with your free time.”

“Yeah, that won’t happen,” Rey says, rolling her eyes. The one real nice thing about the cafe is that it is a decent place. It has good food and pretty damn good drinks. She has no qualms with making one - or both - part of her breaks.

“You want your normal?” Finn asks. Rey turns to look back at him, walking backwards as to not stop her retreat from the work station, and sees him leaning on the counter. Quickly, she nods her head, shooting him a toothy smile. “Alright, sounds good. Just make sure you come around the front for me to loudly call out your name and look around the shop as if I have no idea who you are.”

“Sounds good,” Rey says, giving Finn a pair of finger guns before turning back around.

Quickly, Rey sneaks out from behind the counter, and goes for the bathroom. It’s a small bathroom, no stalls, and it allows for as much privacy and somebody can get. She goes to the mirror, turning on the water as she looks up at herself. Her hair is about as good as it can be while working, she thinks, yet she still wets her hands to run it through the small bits that hang loose from the ponytail she has it held back in. She knows that in five minutes it will be sticking up again, but hey, it’s the thought that counts.

After a final look in the mirror, Rey walks out of the bathroom and heads for the counter, where Finn is already waiting with a cup in hand. As soon as their eyes meet, he lights up. “Wow, whoever this drink is for must just be a Rey of sunshine!” he says loudly, and dramatically. Rey rolls her eyes, quickening her pace to get to him and snatch her drink up.

“Shut up, Finn,” she whispers under her breath as he reaches him. 

“Why? Don’t want anybody else to hear?” Finn teases, waggling his eyebrows as he nods in the direction of Kylo. 

“Shut. Up. I’m just… curious is all,” Rey huffs.

“Uhuh, just curious,” Finn says. “That’s what that look was.”

“Whatever.” Rey shakes her hand and turns away, going to a table close to Kylo’s. Whatever was going through her mind in regards to him was her business, and her business only. And really, it wasn’t anything like that! Kylo was a new customer that she had never seen before, and who she couldn’t get a read on. Just because he has nice hair means nothing, really.

Suddenly, Poe bursts through the front door. “Oh my God, Rey, Finn just texted me!” he says, running up to Rey. This causes Kylo to look up at the two. “He said you were hitting on somebody named Kylo!”

What?

“Kylo! As in Kylo Ren! That is Kylo Ren, I know it!” Poe turns his head to where Kylo sits. “That son of a bitch! He killed so many children when he was younger, fuck.”

“Killed? What the hell is going on?” Rey asks, standing from her seat. She looks back at where Finn is, and sees him standing with Jessika, both watching what’s happening.

“That dude, Kylo Ren, right there,” Poe points a finger aggressively at Kylo. “He was training with you dad Luke - he’s his fucking sister’s son - and he went and fucking killed a whole bunch of kid. Kids, Rey! He’s your cousin, and he murdered people, please tell me you’re not actually hitting on him!”

Suddenly, Rey feels sick. No, she hadn’t be hitting on him. At all. And the thought the he’s her cousin, and he still killed people. “You bastard,” she whispers, slowly walking to him. “That’s where I heard your name before. Kylo. Kylo Ren. Leia’s wayward son. You killed Han.”

“Wha?” Kylo looks up at her with wide eyes.

Rey pulls a gun. “You bastard! You killed Han! Do you know how Leie, your mother, mourned? Do you know how my dad felt? You singlehandedly destroyed both your mother and uncle, and killed your father. You monster!” Without thinking, she pulls the trigger.

Kylo falls to the ground, screaming as the bullet cuts through his abdomen. “Die you bastard!” Rey screams, aiming for his head.

“That a girl, Rey!” Poe cheers. Finn to is cheering. Jessika is whooping beside him.

“This little fucker doesn’t deserve to ever be found,” Rey growls, and grabs Kylo’s limp body by the leg. “Time to go where you belong, you cumstain.”

“You need any help over there?” Jessika asks loudly.

“Nope,” Rey says. “But thanks for the offer!” With one sharp tug, Rey has Kylo trailing behind him as she moves to the back. “Time to take the garbage out. Mind bringing me a lighter, Finn?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Finn says.

She hears him moving behind her, but pays no mind as he kicks over the door in fury. “You little pile of cockroach infested horse shit. I would rather drink ten gallons of fox piss than have to look at your ugly ass face another single day, dead or alive. You are disgusting, absolute scum of the earth!” she shouts, throwing him into the open garbage can in the back of the alley.

Jessika whistles from the door. “I like my girls with muscles,” she says, a glint in her eyes.

“Yeah?” Rey asking, winking at her as she takes the lighter that Finn is holding out for her. “You don’t mind that I just killed a man?”

“You made this world a better place,” Jessika says, shrugging.

“Hell yeah I did,” Rey agrees.

She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket, and holds it over the green can. “I hope your soul is damned to all of eternity you bottle of spoiled milk,” she says, before lighting the piece of paper on fire and throwing it and the lighter into the can. She watches at the fire quickly catches to Kylo’s clothes. “Shouldn’t have worn anything flammable today, you little bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> get fucking rekt kyle ron
> 
> after this rey and jessika fell in love and got married because rey is a lesbian
> 
> also maybe don't comment sexually explicit shit on my fic lmao i'm a minor


End file.
